Virtualized systems, cloud systems (e.g. private, hybrid, public as defined by NIST), or other systems defined, with resources provisioned and released, and managed by software just-in-time, (collectively, “managed computer systems”) need to be properly secured. Suitable measures need to be in place to ensure business continuity by proactively mitigating risks and threats resulting from both malicious attacks and inadvertent errors by users with access rights. For example, a system may be accidentally disrupted by an administrator with full access who makes changes to assets running mission critical workloads. Dynamic, instantaneous authorization is needed for service requests for managed computer systems in certain situations to improve functionality whilst reducing risk of such computer systems.